Presently, cameras are mounted on a rack located on one side of the helicopter or a pair of cameras are mounted in a fixed position on both sides of the sled-type skids to enable 360.degree. photography. This presents certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, a camera mounted on one side of the helicopter has a drawback that it is necessary to swing the helicopter around when desiring or attempting to photograph on the opposite side from the rack. Thus, the camera cannot perform the 360.degree. photography while the helicopter is in a fixed position in the air.
Furthermore, it has been found that mounting on one side affects the balance of the helicopter during flight by reason of increased air resistance on the camera side and thus the speed of the helicopter is limited in the range of 160 km/h.
Cameras mounted on both sides of the skid interfere with the field of view in certain areas and thus limit the capability of omni-directional photography.